The Holy See
The Holy See is a custom Sponsor for Civilization Beyond Earth.On the Steam Workshop It represents Vatican City and the Catholic Church. Background The Holy See After the Great European Schism in the mid-21st century, which saw the Polish, Austrian, and Hungarian churches revoke their allegiance to Rome, the Roman Catholic Church was in dire straits. With much of its follower base in Europe in decline, it was finally decided to move the Holy See to Latin America. Despite the hostile actions of the Italian government following the dissolution of the European Union, the Vatican, along with its vaults and archives, would yet remain the property of the Holy See. Pope Innocent XV Then the Great Mistake happened. Christians all around the world saw it as the sign of the End Times approaching, and the Holy See called for repentance. Yet even though it seemed that God’s will was to end this world, the industrious Pope Innocent XV decided to partake in the Seeding program. Believing that many Christians will be placed on board spacecraft of other countries and companies, the Pope saw it necessary to provide some form of guidance for those lost, scattered souls, and to bring forth the light of Christ to an alien world. Expiditionary Conclave A special conclave elected an Expeditionary Pope, cardinal Ambrogio Santi, titular archbishop of Milan, who took the name of John XXXIII. Massive funds were funnelled through Jesuit missions and Opus Dei outposts throughout the world to finance the construction of a dedicated spacecraft, and which allowed to decline (or disregard) any involvement from the ARC. Brasilian government turned a blind eye on the project, aware that most of its population was still adamantly Catholic, and eventually provided a handful of technical specialists. Papal Seeding The Papal spacecraft took off, taking higher echelons of clergy, monastic orders, a big chunk of Vatican’s archives and treasury, and a few thousand most faithful laics on board. Humanity has been given a clean slate to build a true Kingdom of Heaven in the stars. Trait Foreign Policies Leader John XXXIII is the leader of the Holy See. Background Cardinal Ambrogio Santi, to become the Celestial Legate on behalf of the Holy See, was born to a moderately wealthy lineage of clergy. Excerpts from Colony Archives Personal Log, His Celestial Legate John XXXIII (1) Where man goes, so too must follow the guiding light of God. We venture forth into where darkness mantles, to bring light unto the wretched whom would spread their avarice upon the face of the stars. Where darkness goes, so too must follow the guiding light of God. Personal Log, His Celestial Legate John XXXIII (2) Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. The Lord is my Shepherd, and I shall fear no evil as I am cast into the unknown. Personal Log, His Celestial Legate John XXXIII (3) A new age for the Holy Mother Church dawns. Though I venture now far from the comfort of my home and from my Holy Father, I hold in my heart the faith and courage of the Archangel Michael, who hath delivered unto me a new pasture, and unto the children of Christ a new destiny. Personal Log, His Celestial Legate John XXXIII (4) I wonder now what manner of temptation shall we face in this eternal darkness. Far from the forces of law, man shall waver, and so becomes the challenge of the Holy Mother Church: to ensure that though man may falter, humanity may not. Personal Log, His Celestial Legate John XXXIII (5) We arrived only moments ago and by all that is holy, I could've sworn a giant octupus had flown by the window! I'm not liking this one bit. One of the Cardinal-Explorers already briefed me on this planet, and it's not good news. Usury amongst the local alien life is rampant! Not to mention the rate of blasphemy-per-kilometer. The Holy Mother Church has much work to do. Loadout The mod also includes new Loadout choices. Credits * JFD - Code, Concept, Writing * Janboruta - Art, Concept, Writing References